Wurm Siege
Notes Wurm Siege is a ranged monster skill used by the gigantic Siege Wurms of the Crystal Desert, the Chaos Wurms of the Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, the Infernal Wurms in the Fissure of Woe, and the Frost Siege Wurms in the Frostmaw's Burrows. Wurm Siege fires a slow-moving projectile that explodes with a large area of damage centered on the target. Players nearest the center of the attack take the highest damage and players on the fringe get the lowest damage. The explosion is similar to that of a Trebuchet. Wurm Siege deals various types of damage, the most common being Earth damage. However, the Infernal Wurms have been proven to deal Fire Damage. The exact amount of damage is disputed. It was once believed to deal 60 damage at 60AL; however, this seems to have been changed at some point, because damage in one hit as high as 70 versus 60AL has been observed. Additionally, sometimes characters will take two separate hits from one projectile, leading to damage as high as 100 at 70 AL. A Siege Wurm's aggro circle is approximately twice the size of a character's aggro circle. Similar to a Longbow attack, Wurm Siege has a range outside of the Siege Wurm's aggro circle (specifically, it has a range of roughly 3 to 3 1/2 aggro circle radii). So, if a player aggravates the Siege Wurm and then pulls out of its range, that may not be enough to prevent the impending explosion. Wurm Siege is curiously considered a Spell, has no energy cost, a 3 second casting time, and no actual recharge time; however, it does appear to have an aftercast delay of approximately 6 seconds. You can simply interrupt it to avoid being blown up; skills such as Distracting Shot and Power Block are particularly effective. Also, Diversion can be used to shut down the Siege Wurm entirely for an extended amount of time. Like all projectile attacks, Wurm Siege can be blocked by terrain. For example, in Dunes of Despair, Siege Wurms will sometimes fire into walls instead of over them if players stand very close on the other side of the wall. They also seem to have problems shooting over ledges at close range. Of course, due to the AoE blast radius, this does not always mitigate the damage. Finally, a group with Pain Inverter can clump up together to receive the full brunt of the attack, and cast Inverter on the wurm just before it finishes firing to reduces its health by 40-60%, or more. This is unwise in the middle of a fight, but is often faster than attacking conventionally if the wurm is alone. Trivia *Interestingly, Wurm Siege utilizes the same opening animation (a fiery circle near the base of the wurm) and firing sound of the Flare spell, though usually this is drowned out by other combat noise. *According to the in-game French description of the skill, it is a spell from the Air Magic line dealing lightning damage, but this is obviously erroneous since it has been proven it deals earth damage. The odd capitalization of the description and the fact that the description doesn't respect the conventional format seem to indicate that this description is simply old and outdated, much like Brutal Mauling. Related skills * Category:Spells Category:Monster skills